Tu m'as trahi
by Nicolina
Summary: Franchement le titre fait assez bien le résumé. c'est du 21 Voilà la suite et fin
1. Tu m'as trahi

Tu m'as trahi  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 2+1  
  
Avertissement: One-shot, POV de Duo, yaoi, angst.  
  
Disclamers: Après de longues négociations avec leurs propriétaires, je n'ai toujours pas l'autorisation de dire qu'ils sont à moi. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.  
  
Genre: Grosse torture de Duo(c'est lui qui souffre dans celle là. J'aimerais pas être à sa place)  
  
Petit mot: Ca fait un moment que j'ai faite cette fic. En fait, elle traine dans mon ordinateur depuis le 30 novembre 2002. Je l'avais un peu oublié. Je ne savais pas si je devais l'envoyer et puis en faite, je me suis quand même décidé. Je doute que ce soit une super histoire. J'ai écrit sur le moment parce que ça me torturait l'esprit. Vous attendez pas à quelque chose de mirobolant.  
  
Su ce, bonne lecture. ^______^  
Comment t'as pu me faire ça? Je croyais en toi. J'ai toujours cru que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi. Toi, le soldat parfait. Le soldat qui n'avait pour but que de se battre. Celui qui était toujours scotché devant son ordinateur et qui ne dormait qu'une nuit sur deux. L'homme qui n'hésitait pas à se jeter du haut d'un immeuble de vingt-deux étages et ouvrant son parachute à la dernière minute.  
  
Je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais ça. J'ai combattu à tes côtés, pendant plus d'un an. Je t'ai admiré, tout ce temps. Plus, je t'ai aimé et je t'aime toujours. Je te l'ai avoué, juste après la guerre. C'était quelque chose que je voulais faire. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir et contre toute attente, tu m'as dit toi aussi que tu m'aimais. C'était un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.  
  
Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu éprouverais quelque chose pour moi. Jamais tu n'as voulu afficher tes sentiments. Comme tu le disais: "Les sentiments sont pour les faibles, ils nous empêchent d'avancer. Un soldat n'a droit à aucun sentiments." Ces mots ne sont plus vrais aujourd'hui puisque la guerre est finie. Nous ne sommes plus des soldats, ni des pilotes. Notre combat est terminé.  
  
J'ai cru que le fait que tu m'ais dit que tu m'aimais, me protégerai toujours. Je me suis trompé. Ca n'a fait qu'ajouter à mon malheur. Le malheur de te voir dans les bras d'un autre. Je me doutais que tu ne resterais pas toute ta vie avec moi mais je ne pensais pas que ce serais si tôt. Je croyais que tu étais heureux avec moi, que je t'apportais tout le bonheur dont tu avais besoin. Je pensais que tu étais satisfait de notre relation. Encore une fois, je me suis trompé.  
  
Peut-être est-ce de ma faute? Peut-être que tu voulais connaître autre chose. Il est vrai que tu n'as jamais exploité tous tes sentiments. Tu n'as connu que moi. C'est peut-être pour ça. Ca vient peut-être aussi que je t'étouffe. Je ne te laisse pas assez de liberté et pourtant, tu es libre de faire ce qu'il te plait.  
  
Je me suis longtemps voilé la face. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Je le voyais dans ton regard. Tu affiche beaucoup plus tes sentiments depuis que tu es avec moi. Non, que tu étais. J'aurais au moins réussi quelque chose de bien. J'ai réussi à briser ton c?ur de glace.  
  
Pourquoi, tu m'as fait ça? Je ne comprends pas. C'est une chose que je ne voulais pas. Je ne supporte pas d'être rejeté. Ca me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dois-je te laisser partir? Ou dois-je faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et te pardonner. Je ne suis pas du genre à pardonner ce genre de faute. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais tu as tout changer dans ma vie. Alors, est-ce que je peux te pardonner?  
  
Je suis devant la porte de notre chambre. La porte était restée entrouverte. Il y a quelques minutes que j'ai découvert que tu étais avec quelqu'un dans NOTRE lit. Tu as osé le faire dans notre lit. Celui, où on a tout partager, celui où je t'ai tout donné. Mon âme et mon c?ur. Tu n'as rien remarqué, tant mieux. C'est vrai que j'avais dit que je rentrais tard mais je m'étais dit que je voulais te faire une surprise et rentrer plus tôt.  
  
C'est moi qui aie eu une surprise. Celle là est très réussie, y'a pas à dire. Je vous regarde. C'est écoeurant. Je reste planté devant la porte. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je suis trop choqué du spectacle qui est devant mes yeux pour faire demi-tour. Je me ferais presque l'effet d'un voyeur. Je n'aime pas cette pensée. Je vous entends crier et une fois finies votre petite affaire, tu l'embrasses. Tu te mets en position assise sur le lit puis t'aperçois enfin que je suis là.  
  
Je crois que jamais, tu n'aurais imaginer que je puisse le savoir encore moins que je vous surprenne. Tu t'es bien trompé. Même si c'était involontaire, je pense que je l'aurais découvert tôt ou tard. Je sens quelque chose couler sur mes joues. Des..larmes? Non, boys don't cry. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Je me le suis toujours interdit et pourtant c'est bien ce que je fais en ce moment.  
  
Tu me regarde. Tes yeux expriment de la surprise et de la tristesse. C'est ironique, c'est la première fois que je te vois exprimer autant d'émotion en un seul regard. C'est bien la preuve que tu as changé. J'y suis pour quelque chose. C'est sur. Mais dans un sens, c'est ce qui nous as mené à ça.  
  
-Duo?  
  
Sans un mot, j'entre dans la chambre. Je suis presque en colère. Contre lui et contre moi-même. J'ai les yeux brouillés par mes larmes. Je me dirige vers mon armoire, l'ouvre faisant dos à Heero et son amant. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir. Je prends un sac et commence à faire ma valise. J'ai envie de partir. Cette vision de Heero dans les bras d'un autre est trop pour moi. C'est la seule solution. Sans m'occuper d'eux, je range mes vêtements dans mon sac.  
  
-Duo? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
  
Je me retourne et le fixe amèrement.  
  
-C'est la question la plus stupide que tu ne m'ai jamais posé, Yuy.  
  
Je l'ai appelé par son nom de famille. Je commence à sourire. C'est un sourire amer comme, je n'en ai pas fait depuis longtemps.  
  
-Duo,  
  
-Ta gueule, Heero. Je ne veux pas t'entendre.  
  
Je me retourne et m'affaire à finir de prendre mes vêtements. Il reste silencieux tout le temps que je finisse. Une fois finies, je commence à sortir. Il se lève. Il se met devant moi. Il est nu. Je le regarde et me dit qu'il a vraiment un corps parfait. Je comprends qu'on puisse le désirer. Qui ne pourrait pas désirer un homme comme lui?  
  
-Laisse-moi passer.  
  
-Duo.  
  
Je le pousse violemment et sors de la chambre. Je descends l'escalier en courant et pars de cette maison. Sur le coup, je me surprends à le haïr. Comment il a put me faire ça? Comment il a put me trahir comme ça? Je ne t'ai même pas laissé le loisir de t'expliquer. Mais qu'y a t-il à expliquer? Rien. Ce qui est sur, c'est que tu ne veux plus de moi. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru voir que tu regrettais mais j'ai sûrement rêvé.  
  
Je ne veux plus te revoir. Je pensais pendant un moment que je pourrais te pardonner mais ma conscience a été plus forte que mon coeur. Tu m'as trahi. Je me dirige vers un aéroport. Je ne peux pas rester sur terre. Il faut que je change d'air pour faire le point mais ça ne servira peut-être à rien.  
  
Owari  
  
Je sais que c'est pas très long mais pour ce qu'il y a mais j'allais pas en faire des tonnes. Je sais que c'est pas super mais bon. Peut-être qu'il y aura une suite mais j'en doute, à moins qu'il y ait grosse demande. Une chtite review siouplait. Merchi. Nicolina. ^_____________^ 


	2. Une lueur d'espoir

Une lueur d'espoir  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 2+1  
  
Avertissement: One-shot, Shounen-ai, POV de Heero, yaoi, angst, sequelle de Tu m'as trahi.  
  
Disclamers: Après de longues négociations avec leurs propriétaires, je n'ai toujours pas l'autorisation de dire qu'ils sont à moi. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.  
  
Genre: Réconciliation.  
  
Petit mot: Voilà, je me suis enfin décidé à faire la suite. Comme tout le monde me l'a demandé, je ne pouvais pas refuser donc voilà la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise.  
  
J'ai pas le temps, de vous répondre personnellement mais je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Donc merci à mes 10 reviewers. ^______^  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture. ^______^  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris? J'ai tout gâché. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Ca ne m'a mené à rien. Je l'ai perdu. Je suis vraiment con. Toute ma vie, j'ai recherché quelqu'un qui m'aimait et j'ai tout gâché. J'ai tout gâché. Je l'ai trahi. Je m'en veux. Je me sens terriblement coupable et il y a de quoi.  
  
Il m'a tout offert, son c?ur, son corps. Tout. Il m'a montré que je pouvais ressentir des sentiments. Que je n'étais pas seul! Et moi, j'ai tout gâché, simplement par égoïsme. Je croyais que j'avais besoin de changement mais en fait, je n'en avais pas besoin. C'est lui que je voulais, c'est lui.  
  
Personne d'autre. Lui seul. Le seul qui m'a toujours compris. Pourquoi j'ai fait cette chose stupide? Est-ce que je croyais qu'il ne l'apprendrait jamais? Sûrement. Je n'ai pas pris conscience qu'il aurait pur rentrer plus tôt. En fait, je n'ai fait attention à rien.  
  
Mais dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais put lui mentir. Non! Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. J'aurais préféré qu'il l'apprenne autrement. J'aurais put lui expliquer. Là, je n'ai même pas eu le temps. Il a pris ses affaires et est partit.  
  
Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Son regard reflétait tant de haine. C'est la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Même contre OZ, il n'avait jamais montré ce genre de sentiments. Il a même pleuré. Il ne pleure jamais. Il se l'est toujours promis. Il l'a promis à un de ses amis.  
  
Je lui ais fait trahir sa parole. Je lui ai gâché la vie. Il pourrait être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui le mérite. Quelqu'un qui le mérite. Moi, je ne le mérite pas. Je ne l'ai jamais mérite. Il est trop précieux. Maintenant, je suis à sa recherche. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il est.  
  
J'ai bien demandé à Quatre mais il m'a raccroché au nez en m'insultant. Duo l'a mis au courant. Je comprends que lui aussi m'en veuille, après tout, Quatre et Duo sont amis. J'ai essayé de parler avec Trowa. Il a bien voulu m'écouter. C'est le seul qui m'a toujours compris. Il m'a dit que j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Ca je le sais et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.  
  
Je me suis retrouvé su L2, à chercher la personne qui me fuit. Je suis peut- être idiot d'insister mais je ne peux pas l'oublier. Je veux que ce soit lui qui me dise que tout est fini. Il est parti tellement vite. Et me voilà à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.  
  
Quand j'y pense, ça fait un mois qu'il est partit. Et un mois que je le cherche aussi. Je voudrais tellement le revoir, juste une fois. Je voudrais lui parler, il faut absolument que je lui parle. Actuellement, je me trouve en face d'un magasin. Je pense que c'est le sien. J'y entre.  
  
Je vois Hilde, l'ami de Duo. Et Duo. Toujours aussi beau. Ca me manquait de ne plus le voir, ne plus le contempler du regard. Duo ne m'a pas encore vu par contre Hilde, elle, m'a remarquée. Elle s'avance vers moi. Ses yeux expriment de la colère et je peux la comprendre. Duo a dut aussi la mettre au courant.  
  
Elle arrive à ma hauteur et je ne sens pas le coup venir. En moins de deux secondes, je me retrouve à terre. Elle frappe fort. Tout ce que je sais est que j'ai perdu mes reflexes de soldat parfait, sinon, je l'aurais évité celle là.  
  
-Comment oses-tu venir ici? Me dit-elle. Tu ne lui as pas déjà fait assez de mal?  
  
Je ne réponds rien. Elle a raison. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut venir. J'aurais dut le laisser en paix. Duo s'avance vers nous. Rien n'est visible dans ses yeux. Ils expriment l'indifférence. Une indifférence que jamais je n'avais dans ses yeux. Je me relève et je baisse la tête. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder en face.  
  
-Du. . Duo, il faut que je te parle, dis-je.  
  
Je n'ai jamais été aussi peu sur de moi qu'à cet instant précis.  
  
-Il ne veut pas te parler, hurle presque Hilde.  
  
-Laisse Hilde. De toute façon, nous avons à nous expliquer.  
  
Je relève la tête. Il veut bien me parler? Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé. Je n'ai pas reconnu son timbre de voix. Il y avait de l'indifférence dans celle-ci.  
  
-Suis-moi, me dit Duo.  
  
Duo se retourne et commence à marcher. Je le suis. Je ne peux faire que ça. Il m'emmène à l'arrière de la boutique. Il monte un escalier et nous nous retrouvons dans un appartement. Il ferme la porte derrière moi.  
  
-Tu peux t'asseoir.  
  
Ce n'est pas vraiment une proposition, je dirais plutôt que c'est un ordre. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de discuter pour le moment. C'est moi qui suis en faute alors, je ne peux pas vraiment répliquer. Alors, je m'assois sur le canapé.  
  
-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?  
  
-Non, merci.  
  
Duo vient vers moi et s'assois sur le fauteuil en face du canapé. Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Je n'arrête pas de tordre mes doigts dans tous les sens. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais été bon pour commencer les conversations.  
  
-De quoi tu voulais me parler? D'ailleurs, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée.  
  
-Je t'assure, c'est une bonne idée. Il fallait que je te parle, que je t'explique.  
  
Ma voix est si peu sur d'elle que je ne la reconnais pas moi-même. C'est la première fois que je vais faire ça. C'était tellement plus simple quand j'étais soldat. Pas besoin de m'expliquer, je ne suivais jamais mes sentiments.  
  
-Très bien, je t'écoute mais dépêche toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.  
  
Ca me fait mal ce qu'il me dit. Cette indifférence mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.  
  
-Je. . .Je voulais déjà m'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai put te faire une chose pareille. Je. . .je m'en veux tellement.  
  
Ma voix est cassée. Je sens que je pleure. Je n'ai même pas senti les larmes coulaient mais elles sont bien là. Je n'ai toujours pas levé la tête et Duo reste silencieux. C'est la première fois que je peux dire que le silence me gêne.  
  
-Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences. Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de suivre mes émotions. Je ne dis pas que c'est à cause de ça. J'étais parfaitement conscient de ce que je faisais. J'avoue que j'ai cru que tu ne le découvrirais pas mais en fait, j'essayais de me donner bonne conscience en pensant ça. Quand tu nous as découvert, j'ai été conscient de ce que j'avais fait. La réalité m'est arrivée de plein fouet. Je suis minable. Je me suis aperçu de mon erreur trop tard. Je me suis aperçu que je t'avais fait du mal. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça. Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Comme on dit, on s'aperçois de ce qu'on aime lorsqu'on l'a perdu.  
  
Je m'embrouille. Je n'arrive pas à mettre mes idées en ordre. Comment je pourrais le convaincre? Je ne peux pas le convaincre. C'est impossible. Jamais, il ne va me pardonner.  
  
-Je t'ai bien écouté, Heero. Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est en me disant, ce genre de choses que je vais revenir?  
  
-Non, je ne le pense pas. Je voulais juste que tu écoute, ce que j'avais à te dire puis je t'aurais laissé. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas.  
  
-Tu m'as fait du mal Heero. Je t'ai tout donné, mon c?ur, mon âme. Tout. Je ne l'avais jamais fait pour personne avant. Tu étais le premier. Mai peut- être étais-ce aussi de ma faute.  
  
De sa faute? Mais non, il ne doit pas dire ça. Il ne doit pas croire que c'est à cause de lui.  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Tu n'y es pour rien.  
  
-Pourtant, je l'ai pensé. J'ai pensé que c'était parce que je ne te laissais pas trop de liberté. Que tu voulais découvrir d'autres choses. C'est vrai que c'était la première fois pour toi que tu te laissais réellement aller. Je. . . Mais ça m'a fait tellement. . .mal de te voir avec un autre. J'ai cru que mon monde s'effondrais. J'a voulu mourir. J'ai été voir Quatre et c'est lui m'a empêché de me faire du mal.  
  
Je relève la tête. Il pleure, même s'il essai de le cacher en baissant sa tête. Bravo, t'as gagné, tu le fais pleurer. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je le fais toujours souffrir? Je m'avance vers lui et m'agenouille devant lui. Je lui relève le menton.  
  
-Je te demande pardon, Duo. Je suis tellement désolé. Sache que je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, peu importe ta décision.  
  
Je me relève et me dirige vers la sortie. Je crois que je ne peux pas rester plus. J'ai eu l'explication que je voulais. Je lui ais dit ce que je ressentais pour lui. Maintenant, c'est à lui de décider s'il peut me pardonner même si j'ai peu espoir. Je pose la main sur la poignée.  
  
-ATTENDS, me crie t-il.  
  
Je me retourne. Il est levé et s'avance vers moi.  
  
-Je ne peux pas te pardonner ce que tu as fait pour le moment. Je pense que ça va prendre du temps pour te pardonner mais ce n'est pas impossible.  
  
Il me sourit. Je n'en reviens pas. Il me dit que ce n'est pas impossible? J'ai encore un peu d'espoir alors? Il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse aller à cette étreinte.  
  
-Ca veut dire que. . .  
  
-Je te laisse une deuxième chance. Ne la gâche pas, il n'y en aura pas d'autre.  
  
-Je ne la laisserais pas passer. Je t'aime trop.  
  
Il m'a donné une seconde chance. Je pense que je vais tout faire pour regagner sa confiance. Je ne le laisserais plus. La suite se fera petit à petit mais je crois que ça peut marcher. Quoiqu'il arrive, j'ai toujours une lueur d'espoir.  
  
Owari  
  
Vala, c'est définitivement terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimé? Il n'y aura pas de suite et c'est définitif. Il ne me reste plus qu'une fic GW, Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell, que je vais terminer. Je pense que je commencerais pas d'autres fics GW à part si j'ai des idées, puisqu'il faut que je termine mes fics Harry Potter.  
  
J'aimerais vos commentaires, s'il vous plait? Alors, reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


End file.
